The Christmas Present
by Sakura Julia
Summary: Kira and Athrun went to buy presents for Lacus and Cagalli three days before Christmas Eve. First fanfic, mostly KiraxLacus minor AthrunxCagalli. hiatus...in progress of rewriting
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and ree-sama (or should I say ree-_senpai_) forced me too (not really) and publish this before she update hers (half of it is true)

I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

The Christmas Present

Chapter 1

It was almost Christmas Eve, Kira and Athrun was out trying to find something for their girlfriends.

"Man. I don't know what to get for Cagalli" Athrun said, "She doesn't like any girly things at all. And if I get her a dress or a skirt or high heels she will surely beat me up or worse."

"Well Athrun. Good luck you need it." Kira replied.

"Kira you're here to help me look for a Christmas present for Caggalli not telling me good luck." Athrun reminded him with a sigh.

"Athrun you know. I have find Lacus a present too. Not just help you find yours for Caggalli." Kira said.

"Wait I thought you already found Lacus a present!" Athrun exclaimed surprised.

"Well...I didn't come here with you just to help you look for a present for Caggalli. I told you that yesterday." Kira reminded him.

"Oh well then. Good luck on finding something for Lacus cause I bet she has lots of stuff already." Athrun mocked him.

"Well she does have a lot of things from the orphaned children. Mostly stuffed toys." Kira said with a sigh.

"Well how about a handmade model of you, Lacus, the orphaned children, birdy, and her army of haros." Athrun suggested.

"Why haven't I thought about that?" Kira said after he thought about it.

_And I thought he was the smart one._ Athrun thought while a sweat drop appeared.

A few hours later

"Kira we've been searching a present for Cagalli for 2 hours." Athrun commented.

"I know Athrun." Kira replied.

"So can we find a place to eat? Because I'm getting hungry." Athrun asked.

Before Kira can replied his stomach answered for him and he blushed.

Athrun laughed, "I guess it's settled. Lets go look for a place to eat lunch."

"I guess the present can wait." Kira admitted while trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Yes. The presents can wait." Athrun agreed.

Soon they found a restaurant to eat at. And got a table after ordering their food.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

ree-sama (or should I say ree-_senpai_) forced me too (not really) and publish this before she update hers again (half of it is true)

I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

The Christmas Present

Chapter 2

After Kira and Athrun had lunch they went and started looking for a present for Cagalli who despise girly things making it tough for Athrun to buy something that's not girly yet for girls.

Athrun sighed, "Kira you know Cagalli a bit better that I d-"

"Of course she's my twin Athrun." Kira interrupted then went into thinking mode.

"Then you should know wh-" Athrun stopped talking when he noticed Kira not listening.

_What would Cagalli like? Hm...she and Athrun are going out so she should be happy with whatever he gets for her. Maybe she would like a necklace or bracelet with her birth stone on it_. _Or I can get Athrun to propose to her since she has been waiting for him to propose to her or so she said._

* * *

**Flashback **(_Athrun talking_, and Kira talking)**  
**

"Kira do you think Athrun will propose to on Christmas or is he gonna buy me a present instead?" Cagalli asked when she went to visit Kira.

"I don't know Cagalli. Do you want Athrun to propose to you on Christmas?" Kira asked.

"Um...er...well...I guess. We've been dating for 4 years and he hasn't propose to me yet." Cagalli admitted while blushing.

"Well maybe I can get Ath-" Kira was interrupted when his cell phone was ringing (the ring tone can be any ring tone you want it to be).

_"Hey Kira. Can you come with me to the mall tomorrow so you can help me on finding a present for Cagalli?" _Athrun asked.

"Sure Athrun. I'll go tomorrow with you to find something for Cagalli." Kira replied, "But I'm not going just to help you find something for Cagalli. I also have to find something for Lacus too."

_"Okay. Thanks Kira. Tomorrow at 10 A.M. then at the regular mall we always go. Okay?" _Athrun asked.

"Sure tomorrow at 10 A.M. at the regular mall we always go to. See you." Kira comfirmed.

_"See you." _Athrun said and then he hanged up the phone.

"Well that's taken care of." Cagalli commented after the phone call was finished, "And you lied about getting Lacus a present when you already finished your hand made present of you and Lacus, me and Athrun, the orphaned children, those annoying things (when she mean by that is the army of Haros and Birdy), Malchio-san, all our friends, and the Freedom and Justice. Plus proposing to Lacus."

"Yes yes. I'll just have to act like I didn't have a gift for Lacus. Besides I still didn't get the ring yet so it is a good reason to go to the mall." Kira agreed.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"-ra. Kira!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Huh? What? Oh it's just you Athrun." Kira was surprised.

"Kira what were you thinking about that was most interesting then me talking to you?" Athrun asked.

"Oh nothing really." Kira said.

"Are you su-" Athrun was interrupted again.

"Hey Athrun there's a jewelry store let's go check it out and see what you think Cagalli would like from there." Kira suggested when he spotted the jewelry store.

"Sure I guess." Athrun replied unsure of what Kira is suggesting the jewelry store for.

_Hm...lets see if I can get the ring for Lacus without Athrun seeing the ring. _Kira thought, "Athrun I have to run to the restroom just look around."

"Alright." Athrun replied

"Okay then. I'll be back" after that Kira took off for the restroom.

_Kira is up to something and I can feel it in my bones. _Athrun thought.

* * *

**With Kira **(_Lacus talking_, and Kira talking)**  
**

_Phew that was close. Now to call Lacus._ Kira thought**.**

_"Hi Kira." _Lacus said after she picked up the phone.

"Hi Lacus." Kira replied.

_"Well?" Lacus_ asked.

"Well what?" Kira asked.

_"Did you take Athrun to the jewelry store yet?" _Lacus asked.

"Yup and I left him there because I used the excuse to go to the restroom." Kira said.

Lacus giggled, _"Kira you are a bad boy."_

Kira chuckled, "Well...I did left Athrun in the jewelry store."

_"How do you think will work to get Athrun to propose to Cagalli?" _Lacus asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think of something." Kira replied.

_"If Athrun is gonna propose to Cagalli he'll be a nervous wreck."_ Lacus commented.

"All boys are nervous when proposing to the one they love." Kira said and then added silently to himself, _Like me even tough I don't have the ring to propose to Lacus yet._

_"Well its been at least 20 minutes since you left Athrun at the store. You should be getting back to him before he wonders whats taking you so long." _Lacus said.

"I think so too. See you tonight at the usual place and the usual time?" Kira asked.

_"Sure. See you tonight then." _Lacus agreed.

* * *

**With Athrun**

_Its been 20 minutes where is Kira he should be back by now. _Athrun thought.

"Do you see anything you like for a special girl maybe?" someone asked.

"Huh? What? Oh. Not ye-Wait a special girl?" Athrun asked surprised.

"Yup a special girl. Well?" girl asked from behind the counter (obviously a person who works at the store).

"Well...do you think you can help me?" Athrun asked.

"Sure." The girl said.

"I need to buy something for my girlfriend and she don't like anything girly yet for girls. Any ideas?" Athrun asked.

"A ring? An engagement ring maybe. Or a necklace with her birth stone on it." the girl suggested.

"I should ask my friend what to buy either the ring or necklace." Athrun said.

"Sure." the girl said, "If you need anything else just ask."

"Okay. Thanks." Athrun said.

"No problem." and with that the girl moved on to the next customer.

* * *

"So find any thing you like Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Yes and no." Athrun said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked.

"Well I've been told to either get an engagement ring or a necklace with a birth stone for Cagalli." Athrun said.

"Oh? So you want to ask for my opinion on which to pick." Kira confirmed.

"Yes." Athrun said.

"Well try the ring Cagalli must be wondering what or when you're gonna propose." Kira said after he carefully thought of what to say.

"Talking about a ring. Are you gonna propose to Lacus soon?" Athrun asked.

"Maybe." Kira just said and to himself, _Why would I tell you if I'm gonna propose to Lacus or not._

"Anyway now I have to run to the restroom." Athrun said with a grin.

"Okay don't be long." Kira added before Athrun left.

_I think he's catching on and getting suspicious about my behavior. I should be more careful now. _Kira thought as he watched Athrun leave the store.

* * *

**With Athrun **(_Cagalli talking_, and Athrun talking)**  
**

_Now to call Cagalli. And ask her if Kira is going to propose to Lacus or not. _Athrun thought.

_"Hi Athrun." _Cagalli said.

"Hi Cagalli. I have a question." Athrun said.

_"What is it?" _Cagalli asked.

"Is Kira going to propose to Lacus soon?" Athrun asked.

_"I don't know." _Cagalli lied.

"Oh well then. Love you. See you soon." Athrun said after a while.

_"Sure see you soon." _Cagalli said.

* * *

**With Kira **(_Cagalli talking,_ an-I think you get the point)**  
**

"See what you want?" a girl asked (the same girl that suggested the necklace and the ring to Athrun).

"Actually. I had an engagement ring on hold here." Kira replied.

"Oh! So you are..." the girl looks for the name that who had a ring made and sent to this store after it was made, "Kira Yamato, right?"

"Yes." Kira comfirmed.

"Okay. I'll go to the back to look for the ring." and with that the girl went to the back of the store to get the ring.

While Kira waited his cell was ringing, _I wonder who's calling me right now._

_"Hey Kira." _Cagalli greeted.

"Hi Cagalli. So what's so important that you had to call me?" Kira asked straight to the point.

_"Athrun just called and asked if you are going to propose to Lacus soon." _Cagalli said.

"Really?" Kira asked and thought to himself, _So that's why Athrun said he needed to go to the restroom._

_"Yup. Was he with you? When he called?" _Cagalli asked.

"No. He said he needed to go to the restroom." Kira said.

_"Well I think he's getting suspicious with you." _Cagalli warned.

"I think so too. I should be more careful then." Kira agreed.

_"You better be. Oh gotta go. Late for a meeting." _Cagalli said.

"Bye, Cagalli." Kira said.

_"Bye." _and with that Cagalli hanged up the phone just as the girl was returning with the ring.

"Here's your ring." the girl said.

"Thanks." Kira replied.

"Is that all?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Kira replied.

"It will be 500 dollars (does a ring cost for than that? if so oh well.)." the girl said.

Kira took out his wallet and took out his money and counted 500 dollars then gave it to the girl.

"Thanks for shopping with us. See you another time. And have a great day." the girl said.

"Thanks. You too." Kira replied then put away the ring just before Athrun came back in.

* * *

**With Athrun**

_I better get back to Kira before he thinks__ what's taking me so long. _Athrun thought as he finished up whatever he needed to finish up.

By the time Athrun was done it has been at least 25 minutes including washing his hands.

Just as Athrun was approaching the store he noticed Kira was putting something in his pocket.

_I wondered what he brought from this store. _Athrun thought before he went back in the store.

To be continued...

* * *

I think I've been mentioning Cagalli and Athrun too much in this chapter. -_-"


	3. Chapter 3

T^T...I need manga now! I don't know how people can live without reading manga for half a year! I can live without manga for two weeks but half a year? That's torture!

Lily: I'll try my best not to mention Athrun and Cagalli too much this time!

ree-sama (or is it ree-senpai?): Lily does not own Gundam Seed. And Lily put me in here because I'm the epicly epic author and she's my kouhai so be nice minna. *walks off mumbling need manga...*

Lily: Hey! ('Epicly'? I thought that's not a word...hm...Ree-sama must have made it up...and 'kouhai'?) Huh? Oh! Get back here! *pouts* Anyway onto the Chapter! ^^ *goes on another computer mumbling need to read manga*

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Kira." Athrun said when he returned from the restroom.

"Oh. Your back. Took you long enough." Kira replied.

"Well...um...ah..." Athrun said.

Kira sighed and said, "Spill it."

"Well...what did you buy?" Athrun asked after a while and surprised that Kira would say that.

"A gift." Kira said.

"For who?" Athrun asked curious.

"Someone." Kira said refusing to tell Athrun that it's for Lacus.

_I guess he's not going to tell me who it's for. So I guess I'll have to guess._ Athrun thought.

"Athrun?" Kira asked confused with his friend silence.

"Huh? What?" Athrun asked.

"Are you going to buy your present?" Kira asked while looking at the time.

"Huh? Oh. I'll think about if I should get the ring or necklace." Athrun replied.

"You can also ask Lacus for her opinion too." Kira stated.

"Ok. Sure. Later though." Athrun taking Kira's suggestion to thought.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Sorry if I was late, Kira." Lacus said running up to him.

"I didn't wait that long cause I just got here too." Kira said.

"So is this another date?" Lacus asked.

"Yes. This is another date because we didn't have one for a while.." Kira answered.

"Ok. So where are we going?" Lacus asked.

"It's a secret." Kira replied.

"Is it a restaurant that needs fancy clothings?" Lacus asked.

"Nope. It's a place at my home and the room is soundproof. " Kira replied.

"So it's where we're going to eat at?" Lacus asked.

"Yes but I'm going to blind fold you so that's why it's a secret." Kira replied.

"What if I'm going to trip over something?" Lacus asked.

"Too much questions Lacus." Kira complained.

Lacus just blushed.

**10 minutes later**

"It's been a while since I've been at your house, Kira." Lacus commented.

"Yes so I thought our dinner date can be at my house." Kira agreed.

"Shall we go in, Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Sure. But first...it's a surprise still." Kira said mysteriously.

Kira took out a blind fold and tied it over Lacus eyes.

"Oh. This is so exciting." Lacus said excitedly.

Kira just chuckled.

"Are we there yet?" Lacus asked anxiously.

"Not yet." Kira said.

**2 minutes later**

"Now are we there yet?" Lacus asked again.

"Not yet." Kira replied.

**3 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Lacus asked again. (Boy she must be anxious or excited ^^;)

"When you sit is when you can take of the blind fold." Kira said with a sigh and sweat dropped.

**1 minute later**

Soon Lacus felt a chair underneath her but waited for Kira to tell her to take of the blind fold.

"You can take it off now." Kira commented from across the table when he noticed that she didn't take it off yet.

Lacus quickly took of the blind fold and the first thing (or person) she sees is Kira. Then she noticed they were outside (inside but made like you know when Kira was injured and woke up at PLANTS in Lacus home. It was episode...crap forgot -_-. But I think you know).

"I take it you like it?" Kira asked from watch Lacus expression to the place.

"Yes. And so far this the the best surprise." Lacus said happily.

"There's another surprise." Kira said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Lacus asked.

"Yes. But that surprise is for later." Kira replied with a smile (a nervous smile and i think you can guess what the next surprise is ^^)

"Why can't you show me now?" Lacus asked.

"Whoa whoa. One surprise at a time, Lacus." Kira said while blushing because Lacus's face was close to his face close enough to make it look like their kissing.

"I guess the next surprise can wait then." Lacus said with a sigh and retreating back to her chair.

Kira didn't say anything but kept trying to stop blushing or hide his red cheeks.

"So where's the food?" Lacus asked.

"It should be almost ready." Kira answered.

"So who's cooking?" Lacus asked.

"You're not the only one that's rich enough to have at least 10 maids (or housekeeper)." Kira said stubbornly.

"That's true but when did you hire her or him and how many do you have?" Lacus asked.

"Whoa whoa. One question at a time. It's a her and mom is on her shopping trip with the two poor maids. We hired at least 5 maids." Kira answered.

"So three is working on the food?" Lacus asked.

"No. One is preparing the food the other cooks it and the last serves the food." Kira replied.

"So you leave all the house chores to them?" Lacus asked.

"Nope. Mom and I clean our own rooms, make our own beds, and..." Kira trailed off with a blush (again).

"Oh..." Lacus said blushing knowing what the last one means.

* * *

(The characters being mention now is characters that I added. That includes ME! ^^)

**5 minutes later**

The door opens and food can be smelled.

"Dinner is served." a girl said.

"I'll clean the dishes after we finished, Lily-san." Kira said.

"But Ki-" Lily was cut off.

"No 'buts' you guys can go eat your dinner and then take a shower and go home to sleep." Kira interrupted.

"Are you sure, Kira-san?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Kira answered.

"As you wish." Lily said with a bow then left.

"You sure are kind to them." Lacus commented.

"Well. I guess. Basicly we let them stop serving us whenever they want but seems like they don't want to leave." Kira said.

"You really are very kind. But aren't you afraid that their just going to lie to you and take the money and leave?" Lacus asked.

"Well...mom suspects one of them is like that." Kira said.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." Lacus said hungrily.

* * *

**With Lily**

"Guys Kira-san said that we have to eat then take a shower and go home to rest for the rest of the day." Lily said.

"Really?" another girl asked.

"Yes, Aoi." Lily replied.

"I should tell Tsubasa, too." Aoi said.

"Okay, but you're not going to do anything to Tsubasa are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm not." Aoi said evilly.

"Okay." Lily said not trusting Aoi's words.

* * *

**Back too Kira and Lacus**

"So who cooks the food?" Lacus asked.

"Lily-san does." Kira replied.

"Really? She's good at cooking." Lacus commented.

"Yup." Kira said.

"If she cooked the food then why does she served us?" Lacus asked.

"Tsubasa-san must have been washing the dishes. And Aoi-san must have been preparing the food." Kira said thinking.

"What about the other two maids?" Lacus asked.

"Sakura-san and Kagami-san are shopping with mom so I feel bad for them." Kira replied.

"Why?" Lacus asked.

"Well...knowing mom she must have them carrying at least five bags in each hand if not then...I don't what to think about it." Kira said shuddering at the thought (Do you know what I mean? *Grins like a manic*).

"!"

"Yup that's why I feel sorry for them." Kira said.

"Anyway I think we finished dinner so what's the surprise?" Lacus asked.

"Well..." Kira trailed off.

"Well?" Lacus repeated but in question form.

Kira nervously took a black box out, opened it, got on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Too be continued.

* * *

Lily: Yes I know I just had to finish this chapter with a cliff hanger but I guess I should give you a preview of the next chapter. *grins evilly*

Sakura: It was getting interesting and you HAD to cut it off! *pissed off* And you should give them a preview of the next chapter.

Lily: Eek! *Hides behind chair* Where did you come from and when?

Sakura:*sweat drop* ...Just now.

Lily: Oh. *still hiding behind the chair* And gomen if it gotten bad. ^^;

Sakura: On to the preview! ^^

Preview: _Lacus this is the moment you've been waiting for. Just say yes and don't tackle Kira. Do- _Lacus thoughts were cut off by tackling Kira.

"I take it that it's a yes." Kira said.

"Yes!" Lacus squealed.

Kira chuckled and asked, "If you want the ring then would you kindly get off?"

"Oh sorry." Lacus said embarrassed.

Lacus got off of Kira and helped him up.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily: Yes I've manged to update today despite my tight schedule ^^. I think I'll have Athrun asked Lacus about which to buy a ring or necklace in this chapter...but...*sweat drop*...a ring and a necklace...I wonder...hm...*gets a coin and flipped it*...Whoops that's not a coin it's my eraser.

Sakura: *sweat drop*

Lily: *fumbles around the desk looking for the coin* **10 minutes later** Found it!

Sakura: Finally!

Lily: ! How long have you been here?

Sakura: Since you've been looking for the coin *rolls eyes*

Lily: Anyway do you think it's heads or tails?

Sakura: Let's get on to the chapter already.

Lily: Heads for the ring and tails for the necklace. *ignores Sakura*

Sakura: Tails...*monotone*

Lily: It's...*flips the coin and watches the coin falls*...HEADS!

Sakura: Lily does not own Gundam Seed. Only the characters that she had put in (the characters she mentioned in the last chapter).

Lily: Enough with the talking and let's get on to the Chapter! We've held the readers up long enough. *gets impatient*

Sakura: *sigh* Onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Lacus this is the moment you've been waiting for. Just say yes and don't tackle Kira. Do-_ Lacus thoughts were cut off by tackling Kira.

"I take it that it's a yes." Kira said.

"Yes!" Lacus squealed.

Kira chuckled and asked, "If you want the ring then would you kindly get off?"

"Oh sorry." Lacus said embarrassed.

Lacus got off of Kira and helped him up.

"Anyway dinner was great, Kira. Do you need help with the dishes?" Lacus asked.

"Oh that would be great. Let's get started now." Kira said as he walked to pick up his plates.

"Okay." Lacus just said as she too got her plates.

Kira and Lacus were walking silently to the kitchen after they cleaned the table and got the dishes in their hands. When they got to the kitchen they got to the sink right away. They decided that Kira should dry and put away the dishes since he knows where to put them and Lacus wash the dishes and handing them to Kira.

**2 minutes later **(_Athrun talking _and Lacus and Kira talking)**  
**

"I thought we were never going to wash them all!" Lacus said when they got to the living room.

"Don't you mean yourself?" Kira asked teasingly.

"Nope. I mean us." Lacus said giggling.

"I can already imagine our next date." Kira said deep in thought getting off topic.

"I can t-" Lacus was interrupted by her cell phone (it can be any ring tone you want it to be).

_"Hi Lacus."_ Athrun said.

"Hi Athrun." Lacus said.

_"Can I ask you something?"_ Athrun asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Lacus asked.

_"What should I get for Cagalli a ring or necklace?"_ Athrun asked.

"Hm...I say the ring." Lacus replied after she thought about it.

_"Is Kira with you?"_ Athrun asked.

"Um...yes why?" Lacus asked.

_"I need to ask him something."_ Athrun said.

"Kira it's Athrun he whats to talk to you." Lacus said.

"Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Lacus replied.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Lacus said handing Kira her phone.

"What is it Athrun?" Kira asked.

_"Lacus said I should get the ring but are you sure I should get the ring cause what if Cagalli don't like it? What if she thinks we should break up? What if-"_ Athrun was cut off.

"First of all Cagalli would like the ring. Second She won't think you guys should break up. And thirdly she'll love no matter what." Kira interrupted.

_"Yeah but-"_ Athrun was cut off again.

"No 'buts' go for it." Kira interrupted again.

Athrun sighed and said, _"Alright but you and Lacus are so gonna get it if she rejects the ring."_

"Okay but I'll reassure you that she will not reject the ring." Kira said.

_"Okay but tomorrow you and Lacus have to meet me at the usual mall to help me pick out a ring."_ Athrun said.

"Okay okay usual mall and usual time got it." Kira said and hanged up on Athrun.

Lacus took her phone back from Kira.

"What did Athrun want?" Lacus asked.

"To meet us at the usual mall and the usual time." Kira replied.

"To help him pick a ring for Cagalli?" Lacus guessed.

"Yup." Kira said.

"We're not going cause picking a ring is his job not ours." Lacus said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Besides I decided at the last minute that I would call Athrun and tell him that I can't come." Kira said.

"Same for me." Lacus said with a smile.

"I think we are thinking the same things right now." Kira said then gave Lacus a kiss.

Lacus kissed back and Kira deepened the kiss. After a while the demand for air made them to break off the kiss.

"I think it's about time I go home." Lacus said looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I'll drive you home." Kira offered.

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked.

"Yes besides I got to pick up mom and the other maids." Kira said.

"Let's go then." Lacus said.

Kira dropped Lacus home and then went to pick up his mother and the other two maids.

* * *

"It's about time you picked us up." Caridad said.

"I had to send Lacus home first." Kira replied.

"So you had another date with Lacus? It's been a while since you two seen each other and had a date." Caridad asked.

"Yes. And..." Kira said but trailed off.

"Oh I see. You finally asked her? Did Lacus say yes? I hope she did." Caridad asked.

"Mom! I did ask her. She did say yes." Kira exclaimed.

"I can already imagine the wedding." Caridad said

"The wedding can be when we both have enough time. And be with each other more often then work." Kira stated.

"Then I'll have to plan the wedding for you guys." Caridad said.

"So why where you alone when I came to pick you up?" Kira asked changing the subject.

"Oh. Sakura and Kagami went home." Caridad said.

"Oh? And what about the bags?" Kira asked.

"The bags? Oh! The bags! They said their taking them to the house then leave." Caridad said.

* * *

Lily: I'm so sorry that I cut the story short cause my mom is making me practice the star-spangled banner now (on the flute for the citrus bowl). And yes when Kira deepen the kiss there was tongue but I didn't feel like putting it in ^^;.

Sakura: And no preview of the next chapter?

Lily: No preview cause my mom is now threaten to unplug the computer!

Sakura: Okay. Until next time then.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily: e_e...Too much homework...e_e

Sakura: Don't you still have to look for a Science Fair Topic?

Lily: Flee-Maps, the persuasive essays, then turn in, and I already found two!

Sakura: ...Don't you have to choose one of them?

Lily: ...well...um...uh...um...yeah.

Sakura: ...Let me guess your gonna do it when it's almost due. -_-

Lily: Yeah got a problem with that?

Sakura: Yeah I have a problem with that.

Lily: Well too bad. I'll do it when it's almost due.

Sakura: *mad* NO YOU ARE NOT! AND IF DO STILL DON'T START IT YET THEN I'M GONNA STALK YOU TO YOUR HOUSE AND MAKE SURE YOU DO IT!

Lily: YOUR ALREADY AT MY HOUSE! And WHAT'S UP WITH PEOPLE GETTING HIT BY CARS AND BUSES?

Sakura: *still mad* I don't know. Lily does not own Gundam Seed. Only Sakura, Lily, Aoi, and Tsubasa -_-***.

* * *

**Chapter...**(What chapter is this again? Oh yeah! Chapter 5 duh. *I feel stupid now -_-"*)** 5**

When Kira pulled into the drive way of the house he notice someone darting to the the door like a thief would when they're in a hurry.

"Hey mom. Do you see what I see?" Kira asked.

"Someone darting to the door like a thief would when they're in a hurry? Then yes." Caridad asked.

"Who do you think it is?" Kira asked.

"Lets go check it out." Caridad said.

* * *

**With the mysterious person**

_Now how to break in?__ This person must have something valuable in this house, _The figure thought,_ But I must not be seen._ (No the person is not going to steal after he or she realized there was nothing of value to steal and was forced to steal against he or she own will)

The figure saw a car coming closer to the house.

_I must act fast. If the person that's driving lives here. _the person thought.

The figure quickly darted to the door so he or she can quickly see if the people who live in here have something that's valuable and come back the next day to steal it.

* * *

**Back with Caridad and Kira**

"That person is getting suspicious." Caridad commented on how the figure was darting around.

"I know should I sneak up on that person?" Kira asked.

"That person is all yours." Caridad replied.

When his mother finished he took off to the figure to sneak up on the mysterious person.

* * *

Lily: I'm so sorry that it's so short! :'(

Sakura: *twitch twitch* I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CUT THE STORY SHORT!

Lily: I said I was sorry cause I can't think of anything but what I typed so far.

Sakura: *mumbles* I can't believe I'm helping her.

Lily: YOU DID NOT JUST MUMBLED AT ME!

Sakura: Had fun yesterday? *trying to change the topic*

Lily: Yeah. BUT! *made Sakura jumped* We're getting off topic *Sakura sighs in relief*.

Sakura: Oh. So tell me or us (the readers) why you can't think of anything more to type.

Lily: Yeah about that...I'm starting to lose the 'feel' for this.

Sakura: Oh...

Lily: I also have about 17 more days until my winter concert (including today and the weekends).

Sakura: So that's why.

Lily: *to the audience* What gender do you want the mysterious person be? Girl or Boy

And how old that person be.

And sorry about the arguments between me and Sakura *glares at her* ^^;


	6. Chapter 6

Lily: I'm back with the update! ^^

Sakura: About time *grumpy*

Lily: Be happy that I didn't take like 2 years just to update like some authors out there *glares at them and thinks "When are they gonna update? I've been waiting for _like_ years. But they are lucky that I'm very patient."*

Sakura: It took you less than 30 minutes just to update this time. *impressed*

Lily: Yeah. Basically I kind of have free time in school.

Sakura: So you use that time to write the chapter?

Lily: Yup.

Sakura: How was the band concert?

Lily: Better than last year's and worse than last year.

Sakura: ?

Lily: *sigh* Last year was _almost _a _full house_ and this year was _more _than a _full house_. And it was freezing outside so nobody really cared to play "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" ALL the way to the band room which was like 4 blocks away from the gym (it was freezing because we didn't have anything but dress pants and dress shirt and dress shoe like a tuxedo on) after we got to the band room we put away our instruments and dreaded on going back to get the chairs, stands, our music, percussion stuff, taking down the decoration because IT WAS FREEZING!

Sakura: Oh.

Lily: On to the story if you don't have any other questions.

Sakura: I still have one more.

Lily: *sigh* What is it?

Sakura: How was your Thanksgiving? Even though it was weeks ago.

Lily: Same as usual except the park had more people than last year. And *shivers* Bumble Bees *shivers* I don't want to see them again (that will be impossible though). And it was too warm.

Sakura: Oh. Anyway Lily does not own Gundam Seed. Only Aoi, Lily, and Tsubasa.

* * *

Chapter...6

Kira had successfully caught the sneaky person and to his surprise the person was a girl.

"Let me go!" The girl yelled.

"Not until you tell me what your doing." Kira said firmly.

"Well too bad I wouldn't tell you no matter what." she replied.

"Well then I know just where to keep you without you escaping." Kira said while waving for his mother to lock the car and to get over where he is.

"What if I managed to escape?" the girl asked.

"You won't." Kira said.

"Oh I will. And I will prove it to you." she said stubbornly.

"Lets see you try." he replied.

**20 minutes later**

Kira and Caridad took the girl into a room that has a small opening for some light to shine through, a small bed made, and a small bathroom (like a hotel room I guess).

"If I'm like a prisoner then why is this room like a hotel room?" the girl asked.

"This is a guest room." Kira said.

"When and how many times do you eat?" Caridad asked.

"Dinner only." the girl said.

Kira and Caridad were surprised that she only eat dinner only.

"Don't you eat breakfast and lunch?" the two asked at the same time.

"No. He won't allow it. After she died." the girl replied.

_He? She?_ Kira thought.

Confusion were on Kira's and Caridad's faces.

"We'll be back with your dinner then." Caridad said.

"Oh Lily-san." Kira said surprised, "I thought you already left."

"I was just going to leave." Lily replied.

"Then you don't mind to make dinner for a guest?" Kira asked.

"Who is this guest?" Lily asked.

"Someone who was snooping around the house." Kira replied.

"Alright. How you Caridad-san?" Lily asked.

"No thanks I had dinner while I was shopping." Caridad said politely.

"Alright. A dinner coming right up for our _guest_." Lily said.

"Thanks and after you finished and took the dinner to our guest you can go home but make sure that the door of the guest's room is locked before you leave. And turn off the lights as you go out too." Kira said.

"Ok." Lily said then left for the kitchen to prepare dinner for the guest.

* * *

**5 days later**

Kira tried to get the girl's name again for the hundredth time with the usual respond 'I won't tell you no matter want'.

"You try to get her name." Kira said to Lily, "The next time you take her meal to her."

"She would bound to tell you her name sooner or later. Keep trying." Lily said.

"Alright. But I have a date with Lacus in about 2 hours." Kira said.

"Do you need help with what to wear?" Lily asked.

"Thank you but no thanks. If I need help I'll call for you." Kira replied politely.

"Oh! Look at the time I should be cleaning the kitchen. See you later!" Lily said and waved a bye while rushing to the kitchen.

Kira just chuckled and went to his room to get ready for his date.

* * *

**With Lacus  
**

_What should I wear for the date? _Lacus thought, _Should I wear this? _(the dress she wears when Kira and Lacus first met in the anime) _Or this? _(the dress that Lacus wears when Kira was in PLANTS injured)

Lacus was brought out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door.

"Yes?" Lacus asked.

The door opened and a maid came in and said, "Your lunch."

"It's already this late?" Lacus asked surprised.

"Yes. Lacus-sama." the maid replied.

"I guess I can take a break." Lacus said, "But if you can help me choose a dress for my date."

"Okay Lacus-sama." the maid said and went to work looking for a dress for Lacus to wear for her date while Lacus was eating her lunch.

**About 1 hour later**

"Try this on." the maid said again.

"Didn't I just tried it on?" Lacus asked.

"No." the maid replied.

"Oh." Lacus said.

The maid nodded and gave Lacus the dress to try on.

Lacus took the dress and went back into the bathroom to try on the dress.

"How does this look?" Lacus asked when she got out (the dress was the one that Lacus wore when she first met Kira).

"..." the maid didn't replied but was stunned.

"Well?" Lacus asked.

"I think Mr. Yamato would be in awe for a good 10 minutes." the maid said after a few minutes.

Little did they know the maid was right.

* * *

**With Kira**

Kira still couldn't figure out what to wear so he asked for Lily.

"Yes. Kira-san?" Lily asked after she knocked and got permission to enter.

"Mind helping me to find something to wear?" Kira asked.

"Okay." Lily replied and got to work helping Kira figure out what to wear for his date.

**About 1 hour later**

"How about this one?" Lily asked.

"It looks okay." Kira said after looking at it.

"Looks okay? You won't know until you try it on." Lily said.

"Oh alright. It better be a good outfit." Kira said.

"It will." Lily said and gave Kira the clothings.

Kira didn't replied and took the clothes from Lily so he can go to the bathroom to try them on.

"Well?" Kira asked when he got out of the bathroom.

"..." Lily didn't replied.

Kira was confused.

"Well?" Kira asked again.

"..." Lily didn't replied again but ran out and ran back in with a camera in hands to take a quick picture then ran out again and ran back in but this time no camera.

"I take that as a get out and pick Lacus up. Am I right?" Kira asked.

Lily didn't answer but instead pushed Kira out of the house to his car and gave him the key, his cell phone, and his wallet.

"Have fun." Lily said and went back in the house.

Kira just stood dumb founded before he got in the car and went to pick up Lacus so they can go to the restaurant to eat dinner.

* * *

Kira arrived at Lacus house and saw her already outside waiting.

"Did I make you wait long?" Kira asked.

"Nope. I just got out of the house as you were pulling in." Lacus replied.

Kira was awestruck when he looked at what Lacus was wear more closely. Lacus too was amazed at what Kira was wearing. Their heart beats were fast.

"I have a feeling that we're eating at a restaurant that requires to dress up." Lacus said after a few minutes.

"We are and it will take us at least an hour before we get there so I'll get us reservation right now." Kira said while getting his cell phone out to get a reservation at a restaurant.

* * *

Lily: Yes! Finished before my birthday! ^^ *does the happy dance*

Sakura: Let me get this straight. You've basically been working on this chapter for about 5 weeks.

Lily: Yup. Only when I thought of something to add to this chapter so yup.

Sakura: I got an e-mail that said you made another fanfic. What is it about? And what is it?

Lily: Kira forgotten his birthday. It's a one-shot.

Sakura: You won't abandon this would you?

Lily: Of course not! Even though I lost interest in the series. I would complete it no matter what even if it would take five years to finish it. I promise.

Sakura: Don't make promises that you can't keep.

Lily: Of course I would keep it.

Sakura: I could go for a nice strawberry milkshake or soda right now. *goes off topic*

Lily: So do I. *agrees* Don't know when the next update would be so check your e-mail ONCE a WEEK or TWO! *gets back on topic*


	7. Chapter 7

Lily: I got to make this short so I can get the story started.

Sakura: Okay.

Lily: Disclaimer. Now.

Sakura: *Gulp* (Better not make her wait. ^^;) Lily DOES NOT OWN Gundam Seed only-

Lily: Lily Tsubasa Aoi And The Mysterious Girl.*suppose to be clumped together like you are talking really fast*

Sakura: Slower. Please?

Lily: *sigh* Lily. Tsubasa. Aoi. And. The. Mysterious. Girl.

Sakura: *sigh* I didn't mean that slow but ok.

Lily: ? *shrugs* On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kira was driving to the fancy restaurant that he reserved a place for him and Lacus.

"I heard that you have a guest in your house." Lacus said.

"Yeah. I do." Kira replied.

"What's the guest name?" Lacus asked.

"We don't know yet." Kira replied.

"What do you mean by 'We don't know yet'?" Lacus asked.

"She have been refusing to tell since her first night." Kira said.

"Can I try?" Lacus asked.

"No." was Kira's instant reply.

"Please?" Lacus asked.

"No." was the answer again.

"Please?" Lacus asked again. (Why do I have a feeling that Lacus won't stop saying 'Please?' until Kira give in. -_-)

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

**5 minutes later**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

**4 minutes later**

"Please?"

"Alright. Alright. But be careful though. I don't know what she will do to you." Kira said finally giving in.

"Yay!" Lacus cheered.

_She sure can be stubborn when she wants to be. _Kira thought with a smile.

"So." Lacus said.

"So?" Kira asked.

"What are we doing after dinner?" Lacus asked.

"Going to the movies." Kira said.

"What movie are we watching?" Lacus asked.

"Which ever you want to watch." Kira replied.

"After the movies?" Lacus asked.

"What do you want to do after the movie?" Kira answered with a question.

"Don't answer my questions with questions." Lacus said.

"Alright. You pick what to do after the movie." Kira said with a sigh.

"The name out of your guest." Lacus said.

"Then?" Kira asked.

"Home." Lacus said.

"I guess they want you home before midnight." Kira commented.

"Yes." Lacus said.

The rest of the trip to the restaurant was silent.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Lacus wake up. We're here." Kira said gently shaking Lacus by her shoulder.

"Morning." Lacus said rubbing some of the sleepiness out.

"Lacus it's not morning." Kira commented with a laugh.

"It's not?" Lacus asked going back to sleep.

"Do you want dinner or not?" Kira asked.

"Dinner?" Lacus asked puzzled, "Oh!"

"Come on." Kira said helping Lacus out of the car.

They walked to the cashier.

"Reservations for Kira." Kira said.

"Of course. Right this way." The worker said after checking the reservation list and motioned for a waitress to take the pair to a table that Kira reserved for them.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked after seeing that Kira and Lacus was settled in their chairs and was looking at their menus.

"Green Tea." Lacus said.

"The same." Kira said.

"Coming right up." the waitress said and left to prepare the tea.

"What do you want to order?" Kira asked.

"There's so much to choose from." Lacus commented.

"Can I get your orders?" the waitress said after returning with the teas and putting them down.

"A chicken salad for me." Lacus said after going through the whole menu carefully.

"Potato salad for me." Kira said.

"Coming right up." the waitress said after dotting down the orders and left.

"How many times have you been trying to get her name out of her?" Lacus asked after the waitress left.

"Well..." Kira started.

* * *

**Flashback**

First dinner brought to the girl

"What's your name?" Kira asked while Lily was placing the plates down on the table.

"Not telling." the girl said.

After first dinner brought to the girl

"Name?" Kira asked again while Lily picked the plates up.

"Not telling." was the reply.

First breakfast brought to the girl

"Name?" Kira asked again while Aoi was serving breakfast to the girl.

"Not telling" was the reply again.

After the breakfast

"Name?" was the question again while Tsubasa picked the plates up.

"Not saying." was the reply.

Lunch

"Name?" was the question while Sakura (mentioned in chapter 3) was serving lunch to the _guest._

"..." was the reply.

After lunch

"What's your name?" Kagami (mentioned in chapter 3) asked after serving lunch.

"Not telling."was the reply again.

It went on and on and on until Kira decided to call Lacus to ask her on a date five days after the _guest _was staying to take a short break.

**End of flashback

* * *

**"Oh." Lacus just said after Kira told her his memory of asking for the girl's name.

"I think she is getting exhausted of saying 'no'. That I think you would be able to get her name out of her." Kira said.

"Maybe." Lacus said.

"Here are your orders." the waitress said and placed the food on the table in front of them, "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you." Kira said poiltely.

The waitress nodded and left the two alone to eat. They ate in silence but occasionally have a small chat every now and then.

**10 minutes later**

_Man...Lacus is beautiful tonight. Whoever helped her is good at picking out dresses. _Kira thought but unknown to him Lacus was thinking the same thing.

_Kira is handsome tonight. Whoever help picked out Kira's outfit is good at picking out clothing's. _Lacus thought and she also didn't know that Kira was thinking the same thing.

"I forgot to mention that you look beautiful tonight Lacus." Kira commented.

"You look handsome yourself." Lacus replied.

A waitress came and refilled their cups with tea and left leaving the two alone while thinking, _They must be the most perfect couple I've ever seen!_

Soon Kira and Lacus finished their dinner and went to pay for the food and left some tip at the table.

* * *

Lily: Yup finished chapter ON Christmas Day. *sigh*

Sakura: Nice~

Lily: Not nice. -_- I wasn't even planned to update on Christmas Day!

Sakura: And you left it as a cliff hanger again. -_-

Lily: Well sorry.

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Caridad, Aoi, Tsubasa, and Kagami: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ^^

Lily and Sakura: *jumps and hides behind the chairs* WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Caridad, Aoi, Tsubasa, and Kagami: Just now *sweat drop*

Sakura: Why do I get the feeling that they've been here since you said "Yup finished chapter ON Christmas Day. *sigh*" *looks suspiciously at Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Caridad, Aoi, Tsubasa, and Kagami*

Lily: So do I.

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Caridad, Aoi, Tsubasa, and Kagami: You still need to say it.

Sakura and Lily: ? OH! MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!


	8. Chapter 8

Lily: I can't believe I got lazy on the story! Can you? T^T

Sakura: I was expecting you would say that.

Lily: ...Go figure...

Sakura: ...What is that supposed to mean? -glares-

Lily: -gulp- Um...ah...um...ah...um...

Sakura: Well? -gives off deadly aura and glares-

Lily: W-w-well w-would y-you l-look a-at t-the t-time. -pretends looks at watch- D-disclaimer s-someone n-not S-sakura s-since s-she l-looks l-like s-she's g-gonna k-kill m-me

Sakura: -grabs a hammer- Well? -KI aura-

Lily: HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP! -runs away-

Tsubasa: -sweat drop- Lily does not own Gundam Seed only Tsubasa, Aoi, Sakura, Lily, Kagami.

Lily: -stops running for a second- Sorry if the chapter is very very VERY very lame. AND IT'S THE SCHOOL'S FAULT MY BRAIN IS DEAD! SO I HAD TO READ SOME FICS!

Sakura: Get over here right now! -running with the hammer to Lily-

Lily: Uh oh -continues running away from Sakura-

* * *

Kira and Lacus got back in the car to go to the movies after paying for the dinner they ate. On the drive to the movie theater was silent. When Kira parked in the parking lot at the movies Kira help Lacus out of the car. The pair walked up to the ticket booth to see what movies that are about to start. They only saw six selection of movies that have not started yet and out of those six, five of the movie they had already watched. The selection of movies that did not start yet are:

Saw 6 start time: 8 pm end time: 9:30pm

Wall E start time: 8 pm end time: 9:38 pm

Salt start time: 8 pm end time: 9:39 pm

Valentines day start time: 8 pm end time: 9:57 pm

The other guys start time: 8 pm end time: 9:47 pm

Green hornet start time: 8 pm end time: 9:50 pm

When Kira finished looking over the start time and end time of the movies that have not started yet he looked at his watch that says: 7:30 pm.

"We have enough time to buy two tickets and buy some snacks, drinks while watching the movie, and find the room of the movie." Kira said.

"I don't think we watch Wall E before." Lacus commented.

"I guess it's settled with Wall E." Kira said noticing the look in Lacus eyes.

Kira and Lacus waited in line to buy tickets for Wall E. They waited for three minutes until it was their turn to buy tickets.

"Good Evening." the girl said inside the ticket vendor (I had to ask a friend what ticket booths that sells movie tickets are USUALLY called ^^;).

"Good Evening." Kira and Lacus replied.

"What movie are you planning to watch?" the girl asked.

"Wall E" Kira replied.

"So that's two tickets for Wall E?" the girl confirmed so she doesn't make any mistakes.

"Yes." Kira confirmed.

"It'll be $24.00 for the tickets." the girl said.

Kira took out his wallet and pulled out two ten dollars and two two dollars then handing the money to the girl.

"Here's the tickets. Enjoy the movie. And have a good evening." the girl said as she make sure the money is not fake and the correct amount and getting the tickets for them.

"You too." Kira said.

Kira and Lacus hurried inside so they could get some snacks, drinks, and the restroom before they go to the line where the ushers(people who take your movie ticket so you can go in where ALL not ALL but where MOST movie rooms are) to get in. By the they found where room that shows Wall E is it was 5 minutes before the movie starts.

"I want us to have the best seats to watch the movie." Lacus said.

"Alright go find us some chairs then. I'll catch up." Kira said as he tried not to drop the snacks and drinks (poor Kira).

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need help?" Lacus asked.

"I'm sure." Kira said.

Lacus nodded, still not convinced but opened the door for Kira before going ahead of him to look for the perfect spot. By the time Kira got to where Lacus was sitting he gave Lacus her snack and drink before sitting down.

"Anything happened before I got here?" Kira asked.

"Nope." Lacus said.

"Oh? So no one asked you what you were doing?" Kira asked.

"Well...maybe one person did." Lacus said.

"One?" Kira asked.

Before Lacus can say anything the movie started.

* * *

**At the end of the movie **(because I'm lazy and I'm getting an head ache from think to much. along with that damn essay for language arts in school)

Lacus had been mimicking Wall E by saying 'EVA' for ten minutes nonstop since the movie was over.

"I think I will have to buy you the DVD for you." Kira said while he chuckled.

"I can't help it. It's just so cute how he been say 'EVA'." Lacus said.

"Now lets go back to my house so we can try to get her name out of her." Kira said.

"Ah. I almost forgot about that." Lacus said.

"I wonder if it was the movie's fault." Kira said.

"Probably but..." Lacus said before going back to saying 'EVA' for the rest of the way to Kira's house.

* * *

Aoi: ...Why am I here?

Tsubasa: 'Cause your filling in for Lily.

Aoi: What's wrong with her?

Tsubasa: She'-

Lily: -runs in while screaming- HHHEEELLLPPP!

Aoi: O.o

Tsubasa: ...

Sakura: GET BACK HERE!

Aoi and Tsubasa: ...

Lily: -stops in front of Aoi and Tsubasa- So *huff* what *puff* did *huff* I *puff* missed? *huff*

Tsubasa: The whole chapter...

Aoi: And Sakura walking over here.

Lily: ! -runs away while screaming-

Tsubasa: ...

Aoi: ...I'm surprised she still have that much energy after running so much.

Tsubasa: -nods-

Sakura: GET BACK HERE! -chases Lily again-

Aoi: Well...that was...

Tsubasa: interesting... -finishes Aoi's sentence-


	9. author's note

Sorry about the update is taking so long.

Updating is now whenever I feel like updating which is every two weeks or twice the day if I have two chapters done at that time.

My MPA Band competion is on a Friday which is a school day Woo-hoo~! Probably able to miss school completely or come back when school is going.

FRET NOT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READY BY NEXT WEEK BY THE EARLIEST AND THE WEEK AFTER THAT IS THE LASTEST!

If I don't update in between then...then I will write two chapters or three to make it up...-eye twitch...I just realized how many papers I used/wrote on for language arts...which is about 50 or less papers...that's a lot if you ask me

Preview (if you are curious):

**The day after Athrun brought the ring**

"Hi Cagalli!" Athrun said when he drove up to Cagalli.

"Hi Athrun." Cagalli replied.

"How have you been doing?" Athrun asked.

"Fine but been quite busy now a day. How about you, Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Same as always." Athrun said.

"Oh." Cagalli said more than a question.

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Athrun asked.

"Sure. I was about to go to eat dinner anyway." Cagalli said.

"Get in." Athrun said opening the door to the passenger side from the driver's side.

Cagalli just nodded while holding the door so she can get in then close the door and buckled up once she was settled on the chair.

The ride to Athrun's place for dinner was quiet.

Preview finished...

...

...

...

...

I am now offically bored...

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT A CERTAIN **SOMEONE **WHO GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME! Unless you want to

-glares- 'SHUT UP!'

Yes I know what you are thinking or about to say -glares-

I just felt like saying that. BORED~!


	10. Athrun Proposes to Cagalli

Lily: My Spanish teacher was flipping through channels today (1/20/11) after we finished the movie we were watching. Don't asked what the movie was 'cause I have no idea what the movie name was.

Sakura: What was it about?

Lily: ...W-well...um...it...was...random...VERY...random

Sakura: Random?

Lily: Yeah

Sakura: Are you gonna tell us or not?

Lily: I will not!

Sakura: Why?

Lily: I don't think it's appropriate for the story.

Sakura: Please? -keeps repeating for 10 minutes-

Lily: Fine! At the end of the chapter! -gives in cause it was getting annoying-

Sakura: -sigh- Since I won't won't be able to get you to tell us right now I guess it's time for the disclaimer.

Lily: Yup! ^^

Sakura: But I don't feel like saying the disclaimer!

Lily: I don't either.

Sakura: The disclaimer is the same as always.

Lily: OH! And before I forget! This chapter is on Athrun and Cagalli! ^^...I left them out for too long...And it might be lame (BEWARE!) so don't blame me blame my Language arts teacher!

* * *

**The day after Athrun brought the ring**

"Hi Cagalli!" Athrun said when he drove up to Cagalli.

"Hi Athrun." Cagalli replied.

"How have you been doing?" Athrun asked.

"Fine but been quite busy now a day. How about you, Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Same as always." Athrun said.

"Oh." Cagalli said more than a question.

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Athrun asked.

"Sure. I was about to go to eat dinner anyway." Cagalli said.

"Get in." Athrun said opening the door to the passenger side from the driver's side.

Cagalli just nodded while holding the door so she can get in then close the door and buckled up once she was settled on the chair.

The ride to Athrun's place for dinner was quiet. Athrun was nervous on how Cagalli is going to react when he proposes made Athrun's imagination go active. (O.O... I wonder what he is imagining ^^... lets see...)

**Athrun's imagination #1**

_"Cagalli will you marry me?" Athrun asked._

_"I don't think I'm ready to get married yet." Cagalli replied._

**Imagination #2**

_"Cagalli will you marry me?" Athrun asked._

_"No. I found someone else I like."_

**Imagination #3**

_"Cagalli will you marry me?" Athrun asked._

_"...I don't know..."_

**Imagination #4**

_"Cagalli will you marry me?" Athrun asked._

_"Yes!" Cagalli said and hugged him.  
_

**End of Athrun's imagination **(Oh my! That's a wild imagination. 0.0)**  
**

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted.

"What?" Athrun asked.

"You just missed a turn to your place." Cagalli said.

"WHAT? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Athrun exclaimed.

"I've tried. Many times." Cagalli said sweat dropping.

"...Oh." Athrun said.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and said, "What were you thinking about that's much more interesting then concentrating on driving?"

"Nothing important." Athrun lied.

"Are you sure?" Cagalli asked unconvinced.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

* * *

They FINALLY arrived at Athrun's home after a couple of wrong turns along with some more of his wild imagination 10 minutes ago.

"Are you sure it was nothing important?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Athrun said as he got the door open and let Cagalli in first then got in the house after her and closed the door.

"Welcome home." a maid said when she saw Athrun view with some laundry, "Oh a guest?"

"Yes. So would you prepare us dinner?" Athrun asked.

"Okay. And where would you want to eat your dinner at?" the maid asked.

"In my study room."Athrun replied.

"Okay. I'll go inform the cooks." with that the maid left after doing a small bow.

"A new maid?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes because one of the maids retired after she realized that she was getting to old but comes to check on the others once in a while." Athrun replied.

"Oh." was all that Cagalli said.

"Shall we get to the study room to catch up on what happened?" Athrun asked.

"Sure." Cagalli said.

The pair walked side by side to Athrun's study room. (Why do I have a feeling that this study room is actually a small library? -_-...)

* * *

**4 minutes later**

"This is the study room?" Cagalli asked.

"Yup." Athrun said.

"Looks like a small library to me." Cagalli said. (I knew it!)

"That is what Kira said the last time he was here." Athrun said.

"Really?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. You can ask him." Athrun said.

"Okay then." Cagalli said reaching for her phone and realized she left her phone at home "I can't believe I left my cell phone at home!"

"That's a first." Athrun said.

"I guess." Cagalli said.

* * *

**Dinner time**

Athrun and Cagalli just finished exchanging stories of their time when they weren't together when a knock was heard on the door of the small library.

"Come in." Athrun said.

The door opened to show a maid holding a tray to food.

"It's dinner time, Athrun-san." the girl said.

"It is? Time sure come by fast when we had a lot of catching up to do." Athrun asked.

The maid just nodded before setting the dishes of food and drinks on the table.

"Anything else?" the girl asked.

"No." Athrun said.

"I'll take my leave then." the girl said.

Athrun nodded.

"Good luck." the girl whispered in Athrun's ear before leaving.

Athrun became nervous knowing that he will soon ask if Cagalli wants to marry him.

"You look like your nervous about something Athrun." Cagalli said before touching her food.

"I guess." Athrun said lamely.

"Let's eat then tell me cause the food would get cold." Cagalli suggested.

"Agreed." Athrun said.

* * *

**After dinner**

"So why were you nervous?" Cagalli asked.

"Because...um..." Athrun trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Because?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun got on his knee and took ONE giant breathe to calm down his nerves and said, "Cagalli will you marry me?"

Cagalli looked shocked and then pretended to think. Athrun started to get nervous again when Cagalli took a long time to think.

"Yes." Cagalli said with a smile and of course hugged Athrun. (I'm surprised she didn't hit Athrun then said shrieked yes. O.O)

Athrun smiled and put the ring on Cagalli's finger. (Which finger was it again? ^^;) And Athrun kissed Cagalli for 3 minutes.

* * *

Sakura: Are you gonna tell us now?

Lily: -sigh- Yeah. A certain **someone** already knows from school. -gives an innocent smile-

Sakura: Who?

Lily: Someone~. Okay so my Spanish teacher from 1st semester was flipping through channels after we finished a movie we were watching.

Sakura: Uh-huh.

Lily: He kept flipping to each channel staying on each channel for like a minute before changing to another channel.

Sakura: Uh-huh.

Lily: Then suddenly...

Sakura: Suddenly?

Lily: He flipped to this channel and a woman was holding a gun and was shooting it after she stopped running...

Sakura: Then what happened?

Lily: I'll tell you if you stop interrupting!

Sakura: Sorry -shrinks with puppy eyes-

Lily: -not looking at Sakura- Anyway...3 guys were running away...-debates if I should actually tell you and decides to tell-and...um...the 3 guys were running WITHOUT anything on with a blurring thing...at...their...bottoms... -eye twitches- (maybe I shouldn't have said that after all...)

Sakura: ! O.O M-maybe I shouldn't have asked.

Lily: -smirk- Well that proves that you should think about what you are going to asked and say. Oh and I'm **thinking** of putting the story on hold when it gets **warm **and **not** cold **if** the story is **not** finished.


	11. author's note 2

So...instead of putting the story on hold until next christmas or until it starts to get cold this year. I will update. Cause I **read a review** that **inspired **me to continue instead of putting it on hold. So...yup...BUT! -WARNING!- It **might **be **short** though. And I **might only** update when it's **either** raining cause it's very cool or cold when it rains or when I'm bored.


	12. Chapter 10

Lily: Hello~!

Sakura: Hi.

Lily: Did I missed anything?

Sakura: Nope. Not really.

Lily: Oh...

Sakura: But...

Lily: But?

Sakura: WHAT HAPPENED I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR SOMETHING?

Lily: ...I was...busy...with MPA for band that was like about 6 months ago i think...Had new songs for the end of the year concert like about 3 weeks ago i think. And Final Exams like 3 or 4 weeks ago...Ice Breakers at the high school for the band that I'm gonna go to like 3 4 and 5 weeks ago... plus the two mini band camps like about 2 weeks ago and band camps in like 2 months...morning runs...stretches that are** like** **2 or 3** **hours long!**

Sakura: Oh...

Lily: Yup...

Sakura: Disclaimer- Lily does not own Gundam Seed except her OCs...

Lily: And I'm working on their info's.

Sakura: You mean us.

Lily: Nope I was thinking of everything. -continuing when seeing Sakura opening her mouth to say something- AND! You didn't come up with the names _a friend_ (stresses the words a friend) and I did. Oh and I read a review that inspired me to finish instead of putting it on hold. ^^

Sakura: (That was fast... O.O;) Onto the chapter than.

* * *

"So...what did you say to Cagalli?" Kira asked.

Athrun smiled, "I asked her to marry me."

"When?" Kira asked.

"Yesterday." Athrun said.

"On Christmas." Kira just said.

"Yes." Athrun said.

"If Lacus was right beside me I could imagine her saying 'How romantic!'" Kira said.

"You know how girls are. They are unpredictable most of the time." Athrun said.

"I guess..." Kira said.

"So...how do you think you will survive with all those haros Lacus has after you get married?" Athrun asked.

"HOW will YOU survive with Cagalli's temper?" Kira asked.

"Good point. I guess we will have to see won't we?" Athrun said.

"Yes. I wonder what the girls are doing." Kira said changing the topic when he looked behind him.

"Now that you mentioned it... Where did they go? They were just behind us." Athrun said when he also looked behind him.

* * *

**Three stores behind**

Lacus was dragging Cagalli away for the boys when she was sure that Kira and Athrun won't see her dragging Cagalli.

"Lacus! Stop pulling me! And where are we going?" Cagalli asked.

"To the restroom." Lacus said.

"The restroom is the other direction Lacus." Cagalli pointed out.

Lacus suddenly stopped causing Cagalli to bump into her.

"Ow." Cagalli said as she rubbed her head.

"When did you have a engagement ring on your finger?" Lacus asked when she turned around.

"Um...yesterday." Cagalli said.

Lacus squealed and asked, "So Athrun proposed to you?"

"Yes he did." Cagalli said.

"I wish I saw Athrun propose to you." Lacus said as she imagine how Athrun proposed.

"Um...Lacus?" Cagalli asked but all she got was a giggle.

* * *

**Back with Athrun and Kira**

Athrun sneezed.

"Lacus must have confronted Cagalli about the ring on her finger." Kira quickly said.

"Well they do say that if you sneeze then someone is talking about you. I just hope it's about good things." Athrun replied.

"Or it could be bad things." Kira muttered.

"Before I forget. Did you get the girl name?" Athrun asked.

"Working process." Kira said with a sigh.

"That's right." Lacus said popping out of nowhere.

"So why that's you call me and Cagalli saying it was an emergency, Kira?." Athrun said.

"Yes." Kira said.

"Yes?" Cagalli asked confused.

"Yes because I want you two to try cause to ask for her name. I think she is getting smart enough to know I what I will try to do or ask" Kira said.

"Of course we will try right Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Don't try to beat the her name out of her Cagalli. 'Cause I don't want to be arrested under the impression of murder." Kira said jokingly.

Lacus gasped, "Kira! Don't give Cagalli any ideas!"

"To late..." Kira said gulping when he saw the evil (or is it wicked expression?) on Cagalli's face.

"Don't forget the smirk." Athrun said when he noticed the evil (or wicked?) smirk forming on Cagalli face.

"I know just the perfect idea!" Cagalli exclaimed as an idea start to form in her head.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Athrun asked gulping.

"Knowing Cagalli it probably is a bad feeling about this." Kira said attempting to keep calm.

* * *

**With the mysterious girl**

The nameless girl sneezed, "Someone must have something in stored for me, thinking or talking about me."

Little did she know someone who we all love (dislike, like, or whatever - I bet you can figure it out ^^ -) is planning something for the poor girl, also thinking and talking about the poor girl.

* * *

Sakura: - gulp * shivers * - I can almost feel that this might scare the poor girl.

Lily: - shivers - Me too. And guess what!

Sakura: What?

Lily: I just realized that the characters are a bit OC!

Sakura: O.O !

Lily: - giggle - That's the same expression I had when I just realized that.

Sakura: It's alright after all this is your first fanfic.

Lily: You make it sound like it is alright. == - sarcastic - next chapter will NOT be a chapter it's character info when I finished it.

Sakura: I bet you are wondering about the mysterious girl aren't you?

Lily: One of my friends is. But don't worry I'm thinking about revealing her in the chapter after the character info chapter.

Sakura: I just noticed that you skipped lots of events that you planned on putting in the story.

Lily: ...What events? - tilts head innocently while smiling somewhat of an innocent-evil smile -

Sakura: - gulp - N-nevermind.

Lily: ^~^?

**New story**-

Tears- adopted from ree-vance; updates: when ever I want to or if I'm in that mood...


	13. OCs info

Name: Lilith aka Lily; Age: 19; Height: 5' 3"; Hair color: Dark Brown; Eye color: Blue; Clothing: blue and white dress with matching head band and bracelet, sea green dress with matching accessories or sky blue dress with matching accessories ; Family: Sakura (sister); Personality: Is very friendly to everyone and always cheery and happy but say one word that would make her mad watch out she'll come after you with a knife in hand and give you wounds that you wouldn't want to make her mad again. She is also very good on figuring out other people feeling to each other especially her friends but not feeling that's for her. Very protective of Sakura.

Name: Sakura; Age: 18; Height: 5' 2"; Hair color: Light brown; Eye color: light blue; Clothing: white dress with pink Cherry Blossoms with matching headband and bracelet; Family: Lily (sister); Personality: Like Lily she is friendly and cheery but one wrong word sends her to depression mood that causes everyone around her to be depressed or sad. Oblivious to feelings mostly love for her.

Name: Kagami; Age: 19; Height: 5' 3"; Hair color: blond; Eye color: light pink; Family: Tsubasa (sister);Clothing: light blue dress with matching accessories; Personality: She is very hyper at times especially on special occasions. Very quiet around people she doesn't know but loves to talk a lot with people she knows. Likes to pull pranks every now and then but not often. Is very protective of Tsubasa.

Name: Aoi; Age: 18; Height: 5' 2"; Hair color: black; Eye color: dark brown; Family: unknown; Clothing: light brown dress with matching headband; Personality: She has a mysterious aura around her making those who know her curious on what she is thinking or planning. Likes to pull pranks on Tsubasa. Not much is known about her past or herself.

Name: Tsubasa; Age: 17; Height: 5' 2"; Hair color: light brown; Eye color: green; Family: Kagami (sister); Clothing: light green sundress with matching headband; Personality: She is shy but not a lot only around strangers. Doesn't like the pranks Aoi pulls on her. Mostly a happy-go-lucky girl. Can be very scary when you push her to much for anything when she refuses to answer or get.

* * *

More information on the OCs would be added as the story goes on.


End file.
